Pleasure and Piercings
by an-alternate-world
Summary: Do you have any idea how good tongue piercings feel? RPF
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Pleasure and Piercings  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M+. Plus. Plusplusplus.  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Chris/Darren  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 3,424  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Do you have any idea how good tongue piercings feel? RPF  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **None  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe. Nor do I know Chris or Darren and so I hope to God they never see this..

* * *

><p>"I still think you're nuts," Chris muttered as Darren inserts the metal bar back into his tongue and tightened the ball on top of it.<p>

"Why? I think it's cool," Darren grinned, rolling his tongue in his mouth and feeling the comforting brush of the smooth ball across his hard palate.

"You would," Chris sighed, resting his head on his crossed arms as he watched Darren finish buttoning his shirt after a long day of filming.

"It took a while to get used to," Darren conceded as he slid into a seat beside Chris in the younger man's trailer. "The swelling sucked."

"I can't imagine."

"And then I have to keep taking it out all the time for scenes."

"Poor thing."

"But I like it."

Chris scratched behind his ear. "Why? What is so attractive about a piece of metal shoved through something as delicate and sensitive as your tongue? What is so cool about being all badass and rebellious when you can't even wear it when you're out at events because it goes against your perfect little image?"

Darren paused, clicking the ball against the back of his teeth lightly. He knew the damage it could cause because his dentist had such a freak out when he brought up the idea of it so he's careful.

"It's just comforting," he said finally. "It's nice somehow. I don't know."

"What does it _feel_like? Having something in your mouth all the time? Don't you swallow the beads?" Chris frowned.

"Sometimes," Darren nodded. "In the early days before I learned how to tighten them properly I used to swallow them, so I kept spares in a little baggie in my wallet. As to what it feels like..." He rolled the barbell around and tapped it against his teeth again. "I dunno. I barely notice it anymore."

"Can I..." Chris looked at his hands and shook his head. "No, nothing."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Tell me."

"Forget it."

"_Chriiiiiiiiiis_," Darren whined, shifting his chair over until the fronts of their knees were touching. "Tell _meeeee_."

"I...I wanted..." Chris sucked his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Yes?" Darren stroked his fingers over Chris' cheek to encourage their eyes to meet.

"IwantedtoaskifIcouldtouchit," Chris said in a rush, dropping his gaze to his lap where his fingers were twisting together.

Darren blinked and then shrugged. "Sure." He stuck out his tongue and went slightly cross-eyed trying to look at it.

Chris blushed.

"Go on," Darren bumped their knees, linking his hand with Chris' to raise it to his tongue.

Shyly, Chris touched the silver ball on the top of Darren's tongue. It was a little warm and a little cool and so smooth it felt soft. Shivering, Darren turned his tongue over and Chris examined the ball on the underside, the harsh metal a cross between grotesque and fascinating, nestled between the tiny veins of Darren's tongue.

"It's so weird," he murmured, pulling his hand back. "I can't imagine Blaine with a tongue ring."

"You just can't imagine kissing me with it in," Darren said.

"Well, that too," Chris conceded, face flushed.

"Do you want to?"

"Want to what?" Chris said, looking confused.

"Kiss me, with it in."

Chris' eyes widened. "W-what?" he stuttered.

"You do, don't you? You're fascinated by it," Darren smirked. "You wonder what it feels like to run your tongue over it, to feel it press against your teeth."

"N-no, I don't," Chris protested, the tips of his ears burning.

"Do you wonder what it feels like running down your body?" Darren pondered, propping his head up on his hand. "I do. I wanted to leave it in when we did the car scene so I could lick at your neck with it in and see what you did."

"Stop," Chris mumbled, hands covering his face and trying to cool it down.

"Why? I only speak the truth. I know you think about it."

And of course it would be a lie to say that he didn't think about it, that sometimes he lay awake at night thinking about that blasted ring and what the little balls would feel like and he would put his hand in his mouth to stifle the groan as his other hand wound around his erection and he'd start thinking about that fucking tongue piercing and Darren's mouth around his cock an-

"Chris?"

Whoops.

"What?"

"Where'd you go?" Darren said, an eyebrow raised like a beacon to his hair with its stupid pointy arrow.

"No where."

"Uh huh," Darren said, reaching for Chris' hand and taking the smooth, pale fingers in his own darker, slightly rough palm.

"W-what are you doing?" Chris said, wondering if the thumping of his heart was audible to everyone in like, fucking LA.

"I'm touching your hand," Darren said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it sort of was.

"Why?"

"Because I'm hoping to relax you enough so I can kiss you with the piercing in and show you what it feels like."

Maybe Lea in New York could feel how loud his heart was beating.

"You can't," Chris said, his voice weak even to him.

"Why not?"

"I…" He bit at his lip. "I don't know."

Darren grinned. "Can I kiss you then?"

Chris' face was on _fire_. Perhaps Mars could hear his heart. Or Jupiter.

"I'm going to take your continued silence as permission," Darren whispered, fingers trailing over Chris' cheek, tilting his head, thumb brushing over his cheekbone.

He knew he should protest, he knew he should argue, he knew he should push Darren away. But his body betrayed him because his mind had blown a fuse and he was suddenly aware that his eyes had closed and he wasn't even sure when that had happened. The calloused pad of Darren's thumb grazed his nose and he heard the tiny creak of the chair and he breathed in, his stomach doing somersaults. And just when he thought it wasn't going to happen, there was the lightest of pressure on his lips and he knew the lips on his better than he'd ever known anyone's mouth after hours and _hours_ of takes.

It was incredibly slow and soft and Chris thought that maybe Darren was giving him the opportunity to back out but he was uncomfortably needy to know what the piercing felt like. The hand that wasn't being clutched by Darren's reached into the loose curls at the back of Darren's neck, nails scratching bluntly as his fingers coiled.

Chris felt the sharp inhale against his mouth and the scrape of Darren's teeth on his lower lip and he shuddered, his fingers tightening as the damp tip of Darren's tongue touched the curve of his upper lip. He knew what to do, he knew from hours of takes, he knew how insistent that tongue was. His mouth opened wider as Darren's tongue entered and the soft moan was sort of embarrassing but the soft tongue contrasted so sharply with the hard metal ball and he swiped his tongue over it tentatively. Darren grunted, shifting closer until he was pressing into Chris' lap.

Chris pulled him closer, feeling Darren's weight as he straddled his legs and sank down. He was so distracted by the harsh piercing that the tiny thrust of Darren's hips shocked him into tearing away.

"Oh God, I'm sorry," Darren gabbled, stumbling away and standing by the cupboards that Chris had decorated with photos of the cast.

His erratic heartbeat could be heard by people in another universe. It _had_to be. His hands were shaking with nerves and adrenalin and endorphins and his veins were flooded with _feeling_.

"Why are you apologising?" He crossed his legs, trying to press down the semi-erection he was sporting. Feeling the little ball things of the piercing…_God_.

"Because I…I enjoyed that way more than I should have," Darren muttered, fists clenching by his sides as he thought of cold showers and fish being gutted.

Chris' fingers curled into his palm as he gnawed at his lip. "Apparently so did I."

Darren spun around, eyes finding Chris', wide with fear. "You?"

Chris shifted awkwardly and the corner of Darren's eyes tightened, his lips twitching.

"I _knew_you thought about it," he teased.

Chris' face flooded again and he looked away.

Darren stepped back over and sat in the chair opposite Chris. "Do you think about more?"

"More?" Chris squeaked, biting down hard on his lip.

"You do," Darren breathed, eyes huge at the realisation. Chris was a great actor but a terrible liar. "Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"_No_."

"Please?" Darren begged, hands sliding over the denim covering Chris' thighs.

"S-stop it," Chris trembled.

"Only if you tell me," Darren said, index finger dragging over the zipper where Chris' dick was straining at the fabric.

Chris bit down on his lip so hard he thought it might bleed. "Darren."

"Yes?"

"I…you can't…"

"What? I can't know? I can't touch you?" Darren said, palming the hardening bulge in Chris' pants. "Just because I said I was straight to OUT doesn't mean I'm not willing to explore a little."

"I won't-_Dare_," Chris shuddered as Darren pressed the heel of his hand against the button on his jeans.

"Can you stop stressing and just let me do this?" Darren asked, nimble fingers bending the button through the buttonhole and tugging the zipper down painfully slowly.

"W-what are you going to do?" Chris said, head swirling as he panted softly. Was this really happening?

"Well…" Darren mused. "I guess that would depend on what you think about me doing."

"I…I don't…"

"Rubbish," Darren rolled his eyes, wrapping his fingers around Chris' cock through his briefs and oh _God_ it was so hard and hot and all Darren wanted was _more_. He bent his head close to Chris, breath ghosting over Chris' neck as he skimmed the soft skin with his teeth.

"O-_oh_," Chris gasped, his back arching as Darren barely rubbed his erection.

"Tell me," Darren repeated, his voice little more than a puff of air and his neck erupting in goosebumps. "Do you think of the piercing scratching at your throat?"

"Y-yes," Chris mumbled, trembling when he felt the hard metallic ball rub over one of the pulse points of his arteries. His head felt dizzy from the lack of oxygen and blood, because all the blood was definitely only going to one place. Darren's free hand slithered under his tee, rough and warm over his stomach.

"What about over here?" Darren questioned, fingers scraping over one of Chris' nipples.

"Oh God, _Dare_," Chris groaned. Darren's mouth moved lower as his arm pushed up Chris' shirt, tonguing at Chris' nipple and letting the barbell press back and forth.

"Do you still want me to stop?" Darren whispered, licking over Chris' chest and trailing the ball after.

"Please no," Chris whimpered, jerking his hips into Darren's hand.

"Can I touch you?" Darren said, pausing to mark a small hickey over Chris' chest. He kissed the purpling bruise and flicked his eyes up to Chris' face, anxious with nerves. "I mean like, properly? Can I-"

Chris nibbled his lip before hooking his fingers in his underwear and wriggling his jeans and briefs down. Darren sucked in a harsh breath and Chris thought he was going to realise what he was doing and freak out, move away, hands over his eyes and apologising.

"So _beautiful_," Darren shook his head, kissing Chris hard as he wound his hand around the swollen cock in front of him. His thumb swiped over the head, spreading the leaking pre-come and Chris bucked into his hand as he rubbed the ball of his piercing against Chris' lips.

Chris' fingers tangled into Darren's hair, pupils blown wide as his mouth hung open, gasping for air, revelling in the thrill that danced along his skin.

"You're so dirty, thinking of me doing this," Darren murmured against his swollen lips. "Because you do, don't you? You think of my hand on your cock and you probably get yourself off on it."

Chris couldn't even argue because he was right, he was _so_right he heaved for breath because he was so hot and desperate and this was all moving so tantalisingly slow.

Darren wiggled the ball against the corner of Chris' lips teasingly. "Do you think about _that_on your dick?"

When he met Darren's eyes, dark golden honey, Darren _knew_. His hand tightened and Chris squirmed.

"Say it," Darren growled, licking over Chris' jaw.

"S-say what?" Darren squeezed just the barest bit and his eyes rolled in his head in pleasure. "_Okay_. Okay_._I…I've thought about…about your mouth…and…and the piercing…"

"Good," Darren hummed encouragingly, twisting his wrist a fraction. "Doing what?"

"Nnguh…on…on my dick…and sucking and touching…" Chris felt his face colouring with a blush again and thought his face was already flushed enough.

"_Fuck_," Darren grunted as he bit at Chris' earlobe before sliding off his chair to kiss lower. "You've been so bad. Thinking of me like that. _God_. I'm your _co-worker_, Chris. I said I was _straight_."

"Y-yet your hand is _there_ a-and not moving," Chris shivered as Darren swirled his piercing around Chris' navel. "You got your tongue fucking p-pierced and I'm well-acquainted with that tongue a-and _what__are__you__doing_?"

Darren licked at the head of Chris' cock, spreading Chris' legs to manoeuvre between them better. "Really? I thought you were gay."

"Oh my _God_, Darren," Chris said, trying to sound frustrated but mostly just sounding breathless with a giddy sort of desperation.

"Shh…" Darren soothed as his tongue darted out and the ball of his piercing bounced against the vein on the underside of Chris' cock. Chris' hands were clenching almost painfully in Darren's hair as he lowered his mouth down, down, down. Chris whined above him as he twisted his tongue back and forth and held Chris steady with a hand on his hip and the other still wrapped around the base. It had been a while since he'd done this as he closed his eyes, working slowly as he stretched his lips to adjust. Chris' soft noises spurred him on as he focused on what _he_liked while making sure he rolled the piercing in his tongue across the sensitive skin.

"Darren…_God_…Dare…" Chris groaned, sweat beading on his forehead.

Darren pulled back, splaying his hand over Chris' thigh and kneading it beneath his fingers. Chris looked down as Darren's hand closed around his dick and his eyes met Darren's and he swallowed.

"You're gorgeous," Darren murmured, delighting in the flushed cheeks and swollen, dark lips of Chris. His eyes were a dark blue-green and his chest was rising and falling and the muscles in his stomach kept rippling and flexing. And some of the soft hair that had been carefully arranged for their scenes today was starting to hang limply from the sweat trickling down his face. "Can you do something for me?"

Chris' hand tightened, biting down on his red lips. Darren's eyes were so hot and glassy and his lips were all spit-shiny and _fuck_his hand was still moving.

"Y-yes?"

"I want you to be careful but," Darren ran the ball of his piercing across the slit of Chris' cock suddenly and revelled in the broken sob that erupted from Chris' mouth. "I want you to fuck my mouth, okay?"

"Dar-"

His protests were cut off in a throaty gurgle as Darren sank back down onto Chris, a hand on his lower back, coaxing and encouraging his hips to move. He was terrified and he didn't know how or why Darren was so comfortable doing this and then he felt the exquisite mixture of soft, rough tongue and hard, smooth piercing ball pressing roughly at the tender vein and he forgot his mind as his hips rocked. Darren's hand on his thigh twitched and Chris glanced down, transfixed as Darren's mouth worked around him like a pro.

With Darren's urging at his hip, he started thrusting into the heat of Darren's mouth, and when he stopped thinking about the consequences so much, he began to feel slightly feverish as he impatiently moved, in and out, in and out, until Darren moved the hand on his thigh. Chris watched it disappear between Darren's own legs and his rhythm stuttered on the next push in. Darren swallowed around him and the constricting pressure felt fucking _amazing_.

"C-can you deepthroat?" he said, sweating but now shameless. Darren's tiny nod jerked his cock and he groaned, pressing harder and deeper into Darren's throat until he felt the bump of Darren's nose against his skin. Darren hummed softly.

"_Fuck_," Chris grunted as Darren pulled back and between the two of them, it became a messy combination of undulating hips and mouths. Darren's hand worked under the band of his jeans and into his boxers to curl around his cock and he fisted it sloppily as Chris continued to surge into his mouth.

"Oh my God," Chris shuddered, his stomach tightening as the aching burn built in his lower belly and his balls. "I'm close, _fuck_, Dare…I can't…"

If Chris had thought Darren was going to pull away and finish him off with a few twists of his hand, Chris was very, very wrong. Darren continued to hum and pant around the cock that was heavy on his tongue. He was so close himself but he wanted Chris to come first and he roughly moved the piercing ball and with a keening wail, he tasted the salty tang of Chris and swallowed quickly as Chris unravelled. He kept working his hand, painfully dry and rough and yet so hard and he licked off Chris when he was done, resting his sweaty brow on Chris' thigh as he pumped again and again, and then Chris' hands scraped at the back of his neck and he gave a tremulous shout and felt the stickiness of his own come coat his hand and fill his boxers and _God_he felt like such a teenager and it was disgusting but his shoulders were quaking with the relief of finally getting off.

His face was still pressed into Chris' thigh as he caught his breath and swallowed, his throat feeling sore from the abuse. And yet his body was sweltering under the waves of ecstasy and he didn't regret a thing.

Chris' hand gave a tug and he clambered awkwardly to his knees, falling into the chair and feeling totally exhausted. His eyes flickered to Chris and he smiled at the rosy hue of his cheeks, the bitten lips, the dark, glassy look to his eyes where there was only a tiny strip of pale blue around his dilated pupils. He seemed completely uninhibited and uncaring that his pants were still down and his cock was lying limply between his legs, still a bit shiny with saliva and pink from having come not so long ago.

"That was…" Darren didn't even have words. He always had words. Except when he was trying to sing.

"Incredible. Amazing. Mind-blowing."

"Mm…that…" he agreed, running a hand through his damp curls and reaching for Chris' hand. "Was it what you expected in your fantasies?"

He grinned at the colour that crept up Chris' neck. He was sitting with his pants down and yet blushing at Darren's words. He would never cease to be a man filled with oppositions and binaries.

"Better," he admitted shyly, thumb gliding over Darren's fingers like they had done so often in Kurt and Blaine scenes.

Darren flicked the piercing between his lips, teasing Chris with the image of the ball nestled firmly against his tongue. "Good to hear. I think I need a change of pants though."

Chris looked abashed as he realised his own were down around his ankles. He bent over and quickly tugged them back up. "Yes…well…thank you."

Darren shrugged, then the grin was back on his face. "Let me know if you have any other fantasies I can…um, help you out with."

"Oh my God," Chris snorted, covering his inflamed cheeks with his hands again. "Get out! Stop being so cruel!"

Darren broke into laughter as he got to his feet and shifted at the uncomfortable feeling in his pants. "See you tomorrow!" he sang as he left the trailer, shutting the door behind him and heading across the lot.

"Oh my _God_," Chris repeated, his voice low and stunned. He gave his arm a brief pinch. Yup, it was real. That had happened. "Oh my _God_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **For those that don't follow my (writing) Tumblr, there was a manip'd gif that emerged of Darren with a tongue piercing and rolling it as he talked. And my brain short circuited and I had to write this. If you go to my Tumblr (link on my profile under Homepage), you can see the gif there in case you hadn't seen it already.

And...yup. a;kljgs;skdjf


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Pleasure and Piercings  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M+. Plus. Plusplusplus.  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Chris/Darren  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 1,165  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Do you have any idea how good tongue piercings feel? RPF  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **None  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe. Nor do I know Chris or Darren and so I hope to God they never see this..

* * *

><p>"I can't <em>believe <em>you talked me into this," he complained, tugging at the leather pants which were riding up against his crotch.

"Oh shut up," Chris complained, adjusting his jacket as he climbed from the car.

"No, but seriously, these are like, the most uncomfortable things _ever_," Darren said, twisting one way and then the other to re-position his dick in the tight confines of the leather pants.

"Darren," Chris said firmly, striding around the car to stare the older man in his stupidly beautiful eyes. "I wear clothes tighter than this for Kurt. Remember those pants for the Fashion Night Out video? I'm sure they were so tight I lost _circulation_. Just hush." He stroked his hand over the slick, silky leather and Darren shuddered. "Besides, you look fucking incredible."

Darren tried to tamp down on the sudden rush of blood to his dick, because he simply could not afford to get an erection in leather pants while he was out. No. _No_. _No way, no how_.

"You're a jerk, you know that right?" he asked as they were waved into the club. He blinked rapidly, pupils dilating to compensate for the lower level of light. Coloured strobes flickered around the room and the music was _loud_, pulsing through the place and reverberating up through his shoes. He could feel it thudding in his chest.

"And you're a hot piece of ass in a gay bar," Chris grinned, tangling their fingers together and pulling him onto the dance floor. He wound his hands around Darren's neck as Darren awkwardly positioned his hands on Chris' waist.

"Chris," Darren said urgently, voice low and nervous against Chris' ear. "Chris, people are _staring_." Chris rolled his eyes, shifting until his groin was grinding into Darren's. "_Fuck_. What are you _doing_?"

"It's called dirty dancing," Chris smiled, biting at Darren's earlobe. "Maybe it could be called frotting."

Darren gaped, and a light bounced off the silver ball of his tongue piercing.

"You know," Chris said, moving to the beat among the sea of people. "I'm not sure I ever said how much I liked your piercing."

Darren clicked it against his teeth rapidly, thankful for the low light because he was pretty sure he was blushing. "I think that was pretty clear from you letting me suck you off."

Chris shrugged, a leg finding its way between Darren's as he ground his erection into Darren's thigh.

"_Oh_," Darren shivered, eyes wide as he looked at Chris. "You're…you're actually serious?"

"It's a gay bar, Dare," Chris said, breath warm against Darren's ear. "Relax. Feel the music. Lose yourself."

At first, he was doubtful he could relax but when Chris sealed their mouths together, tongue tracing over his piercing, jutting his hips into Darren's thigh, he realised his head was starting to spin with lust and he was apparently very hard because the leather pants that he had thought were uncomfortable before were downright _torture_to wear now.

Chris' arms dropped from around Darren's neck to the curve of his ass, and when he clenched his hands into the flesh, Darren was glad for the loud music so that the entire world didn't hear his embarrassingly needy whine.

"Like that, huh?" Chris murmured, kneading his fingers over the swell that was covered in the slick leather. He'd nearly died when Darren had picked him up in them earlier, and now he was going to exact revenge. Except that Darren was wearing leather pants and had his tongue ring in and really, what did Chris have that made him badass and sexy?

"Fuck, Chris," Darren growled into ear. "Do you _want_me to come in my pants in the middle of a gay bar's dance floor?"

Chris thought about it for all of nought-point-two-five seconds, and then thrust against Darren, his erection pressing into his stomach.

"_Shit_," Darren grunted. He vaguely glanced at the other people around him but their close proximity didn't arouse any untoward looks. Arouse. Ha, good one, Darren.

Chris licked his way into Darren's mouth, seeking out the piercing and continuing to rock into Darren. His tongue curled over the smooth metal and Darren rutted into him and his moan was a gurgly, unintelligent sound because it had sent a rocket off in his head.

He bit down lightly on Darren's bottom lip and then tongued across it to soothe the injury. "Do you want to come, right here, in public?" Chris said into Darren's ear. "All these people around? I'm sure you're an exhibitionist." He jerked his hips again and again, squeezing Darren's ass. "I think you love people and the attention they give you. You'd love to know you got off around them and they never even knew." Darren trembled, sucking on his bottom lip as the ball of his piercing pressed into his hard palate. "Do you want to come, Darren? Do you?"

He wanted to say no. He wanted to say it was terribly inappropriate and that he wasn't going to get his rocks off in a public place. In a _gay bar_. But he could feel the heat in his stomach and he knew Chris wasn't going to relent until he snapped. God, these leather pants were going to get uncomfortable.

"Answer me," Chris said harshly, his hands tight on Darren's ass.

"_Y-yes_," he moaned. "God yes. Yes, Chris."

"Good boy," Chris cooed, starting to rut faster. "I'm not going to last much longer. I'm going to make such a mess and it's gonna be all your fault because you're wearing those fucking pants and have a piece of metal in your tongue."

Darren poked his tongue out to show Chris and he felt the powerful slam of Chris' hips, his eyes lolling in his head as the wave began to crest.

"Fuck," he whimpered, hands digging into the flesh of Chris' hips so hard he would probably leave bruises. "Fuck Chris, I can't…I…"

"Come Dare, come," Chris encouraged, moving faster. "Come on…come…come with me…"

Darren covered the sounds that fell from his lips by kissing Chris hard and pressing the piercing deep into Chris' mouth. He felt the erratic stuttering of Chris' hip and Chris' quaking and his brain short-circuited with the realisation and then the wave curled and crashed and he came into his stupidly tight leather pants that just became a whole lot more squelchy and disgusting to wear.

He slid his piercing around Chris' mouth once again, delighting in the shudder that rolled down Chris' spine.

"I can't _believe _you talked me into that," he muttered, feeling horribly awkward and in desperate need of a new pair of pants and underwear. That weren't leather.

"Oh shut up," Chris repeated, his tone similar to when they had arrived. "You know you fucking enjoyed it."

He could hardly argue. "Can we go? I know we haven't been here long but I feel foul."

Chris laughed, eyes alight with a happiness Darren hadn't seen in a while. "I agree entirely. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This came out of a reply to my dear friend Lydia and...yeah, I don't even know. Sharing ALL the CrissColfer porn!


End file.
